The Adventures of Team Lyoko 1
by Jedi Alex Colbent
Summary: A group of heros from many different worlds and universes fight to win in the ultimate war of good VS evil!
1. Prologue

The Adventures of Team Lyoko#1

I know some of the dialogue is a little crappy and unoriginal, but I wrote this back when I was 13 just for fun. I thought about retyping it to make a little better, but my friend suggested to just forget it and type it as is. Trust me, the other books later on in the series will be worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Star Wars, Ben 10, Pokemon or anything you're about to read here. Enjoy!

Prologue

The following text is based on a popular TV show combined with a little imagination power...

It all started when a student from Kadic Academy named Jeremy Belpois discovered an abandoned factory containing a mysterious and very powerful supercomputer.

Soon after finding it, he discovers in contains a virtual world know as Lyoko.

Not long after, he made friends with fellow students, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robia, and Yumi Ishiyama. They also befriended a mysterious virtual girl in Lyoko know as Aielita.

Soon after traveling to Lyoko, they discover the existance of a dangerous computer virus called XANA who's ultimate goal is to escape from the supercomputer and take over the world.

Over the years of battle XANA and his minions on Lyoko, while living out there lives as boarding school students at Kadic, they discover a way to materialize Aielita into the real world.

They also soon after discover the identity of the supercomputers creator, Franz Hopper, whom then is revealed to be Aielita's father.

Eventually, they discover a method to destroy XANA and save the world.

They then resolve to shut down the supercomputer and put that part their lives behind them.

But then months later when revisiting the factory, they soon discover XANA to still be alive, recuperating inside the supercomputer!

He then somehow creates a portal to another universe where Jeremy and the gang follow him to.

When they arrive, they meet up with some of the native inhabitants and tell them of their struggles against XANA.

Unfortunately, XANA, learning of a way to resurrect beings from the dead, creates an army with minions and followers of his own.

But luckily, Jeremy, the gang and their new friends learn the method XANA uses to recruit an army of their own to counter attack.

They succeed in repelling XANA's forces and saving their new friends home.

They then discover the existance of hundreds of outlying universes containing many different worlds.

For every world Jeremy and the others visit and the friends they make there, XANA arrives recruiting more minions to his wicked cause.

With a war waged against these new worlds, their inhabitants have joined forces with Jeremy and the others, pooling their resources and tools together to combat against XANA's army and finally achieve peace and justice for all their homes.

They are known as Team Lyoko!


	2. Chapter 1: Reconnaissance of Coruscant

Chapter 1

The Reconnaissance of Coruscant

The story begins with Jeremy doing important work on the supercomputer when Odd comes in from the elevator.

"Good news Einstein." he says. "The senate said yes."

"What?" Jeremy replies in confusion.

"They said you can move forward and build a base installation on Coruscant." Odd says.

"Yes!" Jeremy yells in excitement. "I'll finally be able to expand the regions of our team to different planets!"

Team Lyoko has developed much since they found how to travel to other worlds. They even expanded their reach to the Star Wars Galaxy, which was even their first visited universe.

"It almost didn't happen. There was a bit of a debate with the senators from Malastare." Odd says to his friend.

"Ignore them. They're always paranoid with newly accepted members of the Republic. They think they might have a repeat incident of the Clone Wars or something." Jeremy says in response.

"No offense Jer, but we're kinda going through that right now with the war against Xana."

"Yeah, but once we start to prove ourselves in battle on the front lines, they grow to like and trust us."

They then walk over to the elevator and begin ascend upwards in route to the newly added hanger bay.

"Have you decided who you'll recruit for security over construction?" Odd asks.

"Oh don't worry about that." Jeremy answers. "I took care of assembling a security force last night. Made a few calls and I think we'll be in good hands."

The elevator door then opens to the immense space of the hanger bay where ships and transports of every shape and size are held.

They then walk over to a Republic LAAT gunship where they meet up with Jedi Knight and technology expert, Anakin Skywalker and 11 years old hero and wielder of the Omnitrix, Ben Tennyson.

"Master Anakin. Ben. Good to see you guys got here in time." Jeremy says to the two.

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss this for anything." Anakin says to him.

"Yeah. This is the first major Team Lyoko embassy established on Coruscant. At least that's what Anakin.. uh I mean Master Skywalker said on the way here." Ben says as he and the others board the gunship and prep it for take off.

"Couscant has changed over the years." Anakin says.

"I'll say." Ben says in response. "First it was the capital of the Old Republic, Then after the Clone Wars, it was the capitol of the Galactic Empire. Then after they Empire was defeated, it became the capitol of the New Republic. Talk about your phases of evolution."

"Hahaha!" everyone laughs to Ben's remark.

"Engines seem in order, Jer." Odd says to Jeremy in the cockpit.

Jeremy then punches in the coordinates for their destination. "Next stop, Coruscant!" he says as the ship speeds out of the hanger and into the twilight sky.

Meanwhile, in the industrial planet of Vulpter in the Star Wars Galaxy in a hidden Sith temple, the Confederecy cyborg General Grievous awakens form his daily meditations as part of his Sith training after experiencing a vision of what happened at the factory.

"They are traveling to Coruscant, my master."

"Good." says the Sith Lord Count Dooku AKA Darth Tyranus. "We will ambush them there and catch them off guard. Soon Jeremy and his friends will experience the true power of the dark side of the Force."

End of Chapter. I did add some dialogue and new scenes to lengthen it up a bit. And Yes, Grievous is Force Sensitive in my stories. Chapter 2 coming soon. Stayed tuned!


	3. Chapter 2: Kanto Conquest

Chapter 2

Kanto Conquest

While Jeremy and the others travel to Coruscant, a fierce battle takes place in the region of Kanto in the Pokemon world.

It is there that Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray ordered the construction of a secret laboratory around 2 miles south of Mt Silver specializing in mass producing Shadow Pokemon.

A regiment of the New Republics army known as the 501st leads a daring assault to capture Gunray, shut down the lab and save any Shadow Pokemon made there.

The army's positioned generals, Jedi Master Yoda and Team Lyoko member Ulrich Stern send the army into battle with the Federation's droid army made up of both Super Battle droid and Xana's own creations that Ulrich and his friends have faced on Lyoko on many occasions.

"Master Yoda, there are groups of droid forces on the east and west sides of the lab." Ulrich says to his commanding officer.

"Needless to say, breaching the labs defenses to capture the Viceroy is not going to be a piece of cake."

"Agreed." Yoda responds. "In that case, go alone I feel I must Ulrich. Too dangerous for you it is."

"But Master Yoda, I can help!"

"No." Yoda says abruptly. "Need someone I do to lead a safe retreat should I not return."

But then as Ulrich shows a disappointed look on his face, Master Yoda decides to make an exception.

"Call you I will if assistance I will need."

And with that, Master Yoda activates his green lightsaber and heads off into the midst of the treacherous battle.

A few seconds after he leaves, Ulrich addresses Clone Commander Cody.

"Do you have the labs coordinates, commander?"

"Yes sir." he replies.

"Good. Hand me my lightsaber Cody, I'm going in."

Minutes later, Ulrich faces hundreds of battle droids and Xana monsters on his way to the lab perimeter and slashes and strikes them all down with skill and strength.

He then reaches the door to the facility only to find it locked down tight.

He then uses his saber to cut a circular hole in the door and kicks it through with his foot.

As he calmly and cautiously makes his way down the lab hallway, he stops dead in his tracks when a door feet away from him opens as a Commander Battle Droid accompanied by 2 Droideka Destroyer Droids walk through it.

Ulrich then activates his saber in a defensive position.

"That's Stern. Fire!" the commander droid orders to the Droideka as they activate their shields to protect themselves and begin to discharge fire.

Ulrich manages to block the incoming laser bolts but is slowing being pushed back at the same time.

He then sees a space between the 2 destroyers and begins to charge forward.

Managing not to get hit from the rapid incoming fire, he swings his saber from the left with extreme force and pressure and manages to penetrate the Droideka's shield and at the same time, severing it's head, while doing so, his strike continues on to the other Droideka who also meets the same fate as his counterpart.

Both droids, headless and destroyed, fall to the ground as Ulrich then slowly makes his way towards the commander droid.

"Uh... I surrender?" the droids says in fear as he drops his blaster and raises his hands in the air.

"Then move out of the way unless you want to end up on someones garage sale." Ulrich says to the droid.

The droid then complies and runs away from the door.

Ulrich then uses a tremendous Force Blast (Similar to what Galen Marek did in Star Wars The Force Unleashed.) to blast open the door.

On the other side in the room, the door is blasted straight through the room and lands loudly and hard at the facing wall.

Ulrich then walks calmly through the hole and into the room to come face to face with Trade Federation Viceroy, Nute Gunray.

"Hello Viceroy." Ulrich says to the Neimodian.

"Ah, Ulrich Stern, We've been expecting you." Gunray says surprising confident as opposed to his cowardly and fearful self when in the presence of a Force wielder.

"I did not expect a child of your age to make it past the interior defenses I set in place."

"If those were the best defenses you could afford to spare, you **really** must be lowering your standards." Ulrich says somewhat insultingly.

"Brash and overconfident as always." Gunray says in response.

"Looked in a mirror lately?" Ulrich says back which gives Gunray a very irritated look.

"While the first line of defenses are a little less then average, I did manage to save the best for last." Gunray says.

Suddenly, a large Crab Droid bursts through the wall behind him.

"Blast him!" Gunray orders.

The Crab Droid immediately begins to fire at Ulrich who manages to deflect the incoming blaster bolts with his saber.

He then jumps up at the droid readying to slice it when he is repelled backwards towards the ground by a now visible blue force-field.

Ulrich then looks around at the Crab Droid's four legs and notices a small shield generator located on each leg.

He then focuses for a moment to use the Force and uses it to rip off a generator from one of it's legs.

He then sends it circling round the droid with intense speed and force at the other 3 generators on it's legs destroying them all and disabling the shield.

He then activates his saber and proceeds to slicing the Crab Droids legs one by one, causing it to lose balance and fall to the ground.

Ulrich then summons the Force to lift the immense droid from the ground 3 feet into the air (Also similar to what Galen does.) And sends it to the ground with a large and fiery explosion.

Afterwords, Gunray then attempts to make a run for it at the door closest to him.

Suddenly, some strange yet similar force lifts Gunray up and tosses him to the ground.

Master Yoda is then seen walking through the door hole with his walking stick in hand towards Gunray.

"Mercy, I beg of you, please!" Gunray pleads.

"Entirely up to the senate it is whether or not you shall have mercy, Viceroy." Yoda says to him.

Ulrich then rushes over to Master Yoda.

"Master, are you all right?"

"Hmm. Disobeyed my direct orders you did." Yoda begins.

Ulrich's face then turns worried with shame.

"But because you did, managed to stop and apprehend Gunray you did just as our forces were ready to retreat. And for that, I thank you, Young Padawan."

Ulrich's face then turns happy with success.

"Now, let us back to the ship. Return to Coruscant we must. Old friends will soon be gathering there."

Just as they begin to leave, Ulrich notices a baby Tyrogue walks up to him.

"Tyrogue Ty?" he says to him.

Ulrich then stands there for a moment coming to a decision.

"Master Yoda." he addresses the Jedi Master.

Yoda then looks over towards his Padawan. "I found this Tyrogue over here. Would it be alright if I could take it along?" he asks hopefully.

"Since rescued all the Shadow Pokemon we have, and sense I do not any dark aura coming from this young one, I don't see why not."

"Really?" "Hmm. Never for me to decide to begin with it was. All the same, take good care of it you must, for it's trainer you now are."

Ulrich is then overwhelmed with joy and happiness as he hugs his new Pokemon. Not only had he saved Kanto and won the battle, but he had also won a new friend.

**End of Chapter 2. I decided to take some advice from someone who left the 1****st**** review on Chapter 1, (Can't remember the name right now.) and space the sentences away from each other to make it more visible. Hope this is what you meant. Anyways, be on the watch for Chapter 3, where Jeremy and the others begin construction on the Embassy on Coruscant. I may or may not have a lot of time to finish this cause I have a job, but stayed tuned.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Siege of the New Republic

Chapter 3

The Siege of The New Republic

In the deep reaches of the Star War Galaxy, the Republic LAAT gunship carrying Jeremy and the others comes out of hyperspace and into the atmosphere of Coruscant.

"Feels good to be back here." Jeremy says with delight.

"Maybe for you, but the entire planet's just one big city." Odd says displaying some discontent.

" Really cool tall buildings, sure, but where are all the nature parks, the forests covered with trees to run around in. Nice place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live here is all."

"Hey guys! There's the platform where Master Ob-Wan is waiting." Ben points out.

They then begin their decent towards a large rectangular floating platform near the Jedi Temple.

After landing, they then exit the ship where they are greeted by legendary Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"It is good to see you again, Jeremy, and to you as well my old padawan." Obi-Wan greets with a bow to them as they all do the same.

"Thank you, Master Jedi. It's been a while since I've been here. 10 months right?" Jeremy asks.

"11 by the end of this week, I believe." Master Kenobi answers.

"But anyways, about the matter of the construction of the embassy. We've managed to reserve a spot for construction on left side of the base of the temple right around there." he says pointing towards the base of the immense and towering structure.

"Now how large were you planning on building?"

"Well, on estimate, we were hoping for an area of 20ftx15ft. Just enough to reach the Temple Ziggurat." Jeremy answers pointing at the large rectangular structure.

"Well, let's knock off the talking and start building!" Anakin says enthusiastically heading towards the construction site followed by a small crew of Clone workers.

"Was he always this impatient and... em.. confident?" Jeremy says hesitantly.

"By the looks of things, I'd say he's toned down since then." Obi-Wan responds jokingly.

They then along with the others and the rest of the construction crew follow Anakin towards the site to begin the building the embassy, unaware that they are secretly begin followed...

By the days end as the base nears completion, nearly everyone is exhausted and worn out from the hard work they gave.

Anakin and Ben are seen standing on a floating platform near the embassy's circular glass roof.

"Well," Anakin begins. "I haven't worked this hard since I fought on the front lines in the Clone Wars."

"Well, working on a site that would normal take months to finish can leave you a litt..."

Ben stops in the middle of his sentence as he gets a slightly shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asks.

"I'm sensing something... coming this way.. can't tell who..."

His eyes then widen with immense fear.

"DUCK!"

Ben pulls Anakin down in time just as an explosion hits the glass roof sending dozens of glass pieces flying in all directions.

The two then begin to free fall down the side of the embassy!

Anakin quickly manages to grab on to Ben and a nearby rope breaking their fall.

"Ya know, I spent 2 hours trying to weld that glass into place!" Anakin says in frustration as they spin around the base.

"Would you have rather had it be your face?" Ben says in response.

They then carefully land at the entrance of the base and try to catch their breathes.

As they do, they see 2 dark figures walking through the fog of the explosion.

They the come face to face with Count Dooku and General Grievous.

"You 2 survived. Not surprising based on both your previous combat histories. But now, we see to the end of it personally." Dooku says as he and his apprentice ignite their sabers.

"You take Dooku, I've got Grievous." Ben says to Anakin.

"What? No way. You've no idea what that monster's capable of." Anakin protests.

"We fight them together, we won't last long. We'll split them apart so each one has a chance against the other. Besides, this is nothing compared to the dozens of dangerous stuff I've gone through."

Anakin shows a look of concern for a moment, but then nods in agreement.

They the each ignite their blue and green blades.

"Just be careful." Anakin says to Ben.

"Aren't I always?" Ben says back.

Anakin then proceeds to face Dooku while Ben confronts Grievous.

"So, this is the legendary wielder of the Omnitrix known as Ben 10" Grievous says in confidence.

"Don't tell me you were "expecting someone with my reputation to be a little **older." **Ben says in annoyance.

"I can at least say that your reputation of being reckless and impulsive proceeds you." Grievous says to his opponent.

"But despite your age, I finally now have a proper trial to test my skills as one of the mighty Sith!"

"Oh, congratulations, my lord" Ben sarcasticly says.

"Should we throw a party to celebrate? Cause I've got one heck of a costume!"

With that Ben uses his Omnitrix **(A device that transforms him into various aliens for those of you who don't know) **to turn into the fire shooting magma based alien known as Heatblast!

"Hahaha!" Grievous laughs in delight.

"Even with your little "parlor tricks", you don't stand a chance against me."

He then extends his extra 2 arms and ignites 2 more lightsabers.

"Your move, tinny." Ben says provokingly.

Grievous then begins to do his signature move of rotating the lightsabers inhis hands at 360. creating a fearsome flurry of spinning blades.

Ben then collides his blade with Grievous's and the battle begins.

(Quick note: I'm terrible at describing lightsaber duels!)

They wage a ferocious stand against each other each displaying massive strength, skill and stamina.

Grievous swipes to the left, but Ben manages to block in time and hold in a saber lock!

After 4 or 5 seconds of trying to get the upper hand, Ben breaks off the lock and drop kicks Grievous sending both him and himself plummeting down into lower city levels.

Both duelists land hard on the city pavement, each growing very exhausted.

Ben manages to pick him himself up in time to block an incoming attack from Grievous jumping toward him with all four sabers out.

Ben then shoots a stream of fire from his hand knocking a saber out of his opponents hand and Force summons it into his own!

(**Incoming cheesy Star Wars line.)**

"Omnitrix or not, you must realize,** you are doomed**." Grievous says confidently.

"Oh, I don't think so." Ben replies.

And with that, Ben repels himself in the air with two intense fire streams that at the same time burn two of Grievous's hands clean off.

"Ahhhhgh!" Grievous yells in pain.

Ben then uses the Force to impact a landing with his saber sending Grievous hurdling towards a wall behind him.

Despite this, Grievous painfully picks himself up.

"I got to **hand** it to you General, you suck at dueling! Ha!"

"You show great swordsmanship for someone of your youth." Grievous begins.

"You are everything my friend Vilgax said and so much more. It's just a shame that such a powerful warrior is not on the very rewarding and **forgiving** side of the Sith."

Ben's face then turns concerned.

"What are you going at?" Ben asks.

"You know very well what I am "going at", Ben." Grievous answers.

"If you would join our side, not only will you gain whatever you want, but with your abilities, you would achieve a power greater then any Jedi that has ever lived!"

Surprising, Ben is not convinced or interested by Grievous's offer.

"You must think I'm as desperate and gullible as Anakin was" he says.

"I HEARD THAT!" Anakin shouts from somewhere giving Ben a slight shock.

"Anyways... No deal, Grievous. With the Jedi and Team Lyoko is where I stay for life!"

"Very well." Grievous replies.

" This is not a path I can force upon you, despite what I sense in you. But should you ever reconsider my offer to train by my side, my master and I will be waiting at our base on the planet Vulpter."

"And your telling me this why?" Ben says confused.

"Because I believe that there is more to your words then you lead on.

You lie on the border of light and dark with your ambitions to grow stronger with the Omnitrix.

It's only a matter of time before you turn full circle." Grievous answers.

His small CIS Bomber craft then hovers next to him by the edge of the scape.

"But we've spoken enough. I must leave and you know where to find me. Until then, farewell."

With that, Grievous enters his ship and blasts off along side Dooku's Sith Infiltrator deep into the clouds of Coruscant.

Ben's Omnitrix then times out as he turns back to normal staring towards the sky.

Later, the others regroup outside the temple along side, Master Mace Windu and Yoda and Ulrich who arrived soon after the fight began.

"A disturbing and risky move Grievous and Dooku have made today." Yoda says to the others.

"Very" Obi-Wan agrees.

"I can't imagine what made them think you would join the dark side Ben."

"Yeah. They're really risking a lot on this one." Ben says.

"But about their offer, did they say where to find them?" Obi-Wan asks Ben.

Ben then takes time to reflect on what Grievous had told him and comes to a decision.

"He didn't say, Master." Ben lies hiding his thoughts.

"Hmm. That's not good then. We've been receiving reports of assault from multiple bases all across the outer rim of many different universes, including ones on the Pokemon World and one on Hoth in our own."

"That's where Ash, Danny and Stitch are deployed!" Ulrich says in major concern.

"Not to worry, Ulrich. We're sending support there to assist the evacuation as we speak." Obi-Wan reassures.

"But we can't keep going on like this. We need to find out where these attacks are coming from."

"Luckily, we've deduced that all these string of attacks are coming from the same source, which is where we need locate if we are to put an end to this." Master Windu says to the group.

Ben then suddenly comes to a realization on where the base is!

(_Vulpter.)_ He thinks to himself.

"Any ideas on how to find it?" Ben inquires.

"Our only option is to capture the leading commander of the assault on Hoth and interrogate him **or her **on where they came from." Obi-Wan answers.

(**Insert another cheesy Star Wars line here.)**

"To a dark place this line of thought will carry us." Yoda says.

"Hmm. Great care we must take."

**End of Ch 3. I'm so glad I finally got this chapter done, and on my birthday even! That's right. Today I turn 18! Anyways, Chapter 4 will show how Ash Ketchum, Danny Fenton (AKA Danny Phantom), and Stitch will fend of the assault on Hoth. And some of you may be thinking, Is Ben really thinking about joining the dark side? The answer: Read and find out. Also be sure to check out my other Star Wars fanfic called Out of the Blue featuring Riyo Chuchi and myself. Well, I'm done here! Please leave reviews and stay tuned for Ch4. Peace Out Suckas!**


End file.
